111113nullbeau
06:37 -- aibohphilicGapeseed AG began trolling chessAficionado CA at 18:37 -- 06:37 AG: you should break up with tlaloc 06:37 CA: been there done... 06:37 AG: wait what 06:37 CA: Already broken up... 06:37 AG: ....holy shit that's awesome 06:37 CA: a while ago... 06:38 AG: niiiiiiice 06:38 AG: you're smarter than I thought 06:38 AG: anyway yeah he's a dick 06:38 CA: Can't eblieve I ever felt anything for him in the first place... 06:38 AG: sorry that's pretty much all I had to say, really 06:39 CA: That's ok, I actually wanted to ask you something... 06:41 AG: sure, what's up 06:42 CA: Null, I don;t know what you think about me, but sami told me a few things... 06:43 CA: and Scarlet is bad news... 06:43 AG: yeah I know 06:43 AG: I forgot to tell sami I remembered something else about that shit she gave us 06:43 AG: wait you probably don't remember that 06:43 CA: I remember mention of "a flippin awesome refreshment"... 06:44 AG: yeah 06:44 AG: spoiler: it's weird body juice 06:45 CA: umm... 06:45 CA: body juice... 06:45 CA: what?... 06:45 AG: yeah idk either 06:46 AG: sami would know what I mean more than you and I don't really want to get into it considering RC and everyone else can read all of my chats 06:47 CA: Well, here's what I understand from the info I've compiled... 06:47 CA: 1) RC has a dead body in her room... 06:47 CA: 2) she gives out body liquids... 06:47 AG: hahah yeah that's about it 06:47 AG: body liquids are from the dead body 06:47 CA: 3) Dorse and profit... 06:48 AG: derse and prospit 06:48 CA: 4) everything about drea lands... 06:48 AG: they're filled with creatures 06:48 AG: called 06:48 AG: dersians and prospitutes 06:48 CA: why am I not suprised sami botched the names... 06:48 AG: drea/ 06:48 AG: ? 06:48 CA: *dream... 06:49 AG: oh, yeah 06:49 AG: I guess RC's hiding out in derse and her dead matesprit is buried in prospit somewhere underground 06:49 AG: I probably shouldn't be telling you this shit but w/e I'm kind of sick of keeping everyone's secrets and having everyone talk about me 06:50 CA: Well, if we're sharing secrets... 06:50 CA: There's a troll named Jossik... 06:50 CA: Types l-ke th-s... 06:50 AG: yeah? 06:50 AG: I know him 06:51 CA: and he is asking me to help him court you... 06:51 AG: oh geeze =_=; 06:51 CA: and I know next to fuck all about troll romance... 06:51 AG: I'm busy getting over two rejections so I'm really not in the mood for that shit 06:51 AG: besides, we're friends, why would he want to fuck that up 06:51 AG: ugh people are dumb 06:52 CA: I'm in that boat with ya... 06:52 AG: oh so yeah 06:52 AG: apropos of nothing 06:52 AG: if you could be like REALLY mean to tlaloc and tell him it's because I told you bad things about him that'd be cool 06:52 CA: oh... 06:52 AG: if he presses you just be like 'you know what you did you asshole, null told me everything' 06:52 AG: that'd be awesome 06:53 AG: I mean obviously you don't have to but it'd help me out 06:53 CA: well I was hoping to avoid speaking to him... 06:53 AG: I was gonna ask you to break up with him but you already did that so 06:53 AG: that's even better 06:53 AG: send him a message 06:53 AG: all like 'Never. EVER. EEEVEVVVVERRRERE message me again! Null told me EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU you prick' or some shit 06:53 AG: then block him 06:53 AG: that'd be awesome 06:53 CA: how does this benefit you in anyway?... 06:54 CA: OMG... 06:54 CA: you totally want to hate-snog him don't you?... 06:54 AG: yeah that was one of the two aforementioned rejections 06:54 CA: Ok Null, I can be your little wingman... 06:54 AG: I was gonna pursue balish as a matesprit but he went off and started dating that skank hussy SO 06:55 AG: so then I was like 'wow I totally must have aimed too high on the hemospectrum lemme try something a little more realistic' 06:55 AG: and tlaloc has the nerve to tell me he just thinks of me as a friend! what an asshole. like he could find anyone better to hate, with his attitude /=_=;\ 06:56 CA: so let me sum this up... 06:56 CA: Balish is a prick... 06:56 CA: Tlaloc is an asshole... 06:56 CA: and YOU... 06:56 CA: want ME... 06:57 CA: to set Tlaloc up to hate you... 06:57 AG: yeah that's a pretty good summary 06:57 CA: I can do that... 06:57 AG: duuuuude awesome 06:57 AG: you humans aren't so bad 06:57 AG: besides sami you're still the only one I've talked to you know 06:58 CA: I am flattered... 06:58 CA: was our first conversation that much of a turn off?... 06:59 AG: yeah, basically 06:59 CA: I do apologize for over doing it, I was feeling extra snarky that day... 06:59 AG: eh it's okay 06:59 AG: I'm just not really good at being out of my element 06:59 AG: lately my give a shit o meter is kinda fucked 07:00 AG: besides my planet is way scarier than any human could be 07:00 AG: fuuuccckk it's awful 07:00 CA: Hun you don't even know... 07:00 AG: cameras everywhere. /watching me/. 07:00 CA: I have two assholes who want me dead, one of them is a psycho ex... 07:01 AG: who, tlaloc? 07:01 CA: After that, I've pretty much stopped giving a fuck and accepted that my fate is one where I have to chop some asshole... 07:01 AG: I mean he's killed before, most trolls have, but he usually only does it for rituals 07:01 AG: I don't think he'd have the guts to kill someone irl for revenge or w/e 07:02 AG: he just asked me for women advice 07:02 AG: yeah, you heard that right 07:02 CA: Oh I think he's mellowed out, it's a most pitiful display... 07:02 AG: he asked me- after rejecting me- for advice- because I'm a girl 07:02 AG: probably something to do with you, unless he's already got some other interstellar romance lined up 07:02 CA: He Kept on pestering me to forgive him... 07:02 AG: gross 07:02 CA: yeah I think it was me... 07:03 AG: yeah he's so fucking awful 07:03 CA: God I can't believe I ever once felt any feelings for him... 07:03 AG: I honestly don't understand how he had anyone ever in a red quadrant 07:03 AG: I don't think he ever will again, p sure that was once in a lifetime 07:04 CA: It was mostly "holy shit this guy's an alien"... 07:04 AG: lol 07:04 AG: that's the stupidest reason to date someone I've ever heard 07:04 CA: then the glamour dropped and all that was left was an asshole... 07:04 AG: that's probably balish's line of thought tho =_=; 07:05 CA: hehe yes... 07:05 AG: 'holy shit an alien! let me ignore someone I've been friends with for sweeps and sneak around to date her even tho I made fun of tlaloc for doing the same thing! ahyuckhyuck!' 07:06 AG: 'oh ps wanna be moirails? even tho I never talk to you about anything important and am a total prick!?' 07:06 AG: asshole 07:06 AG: ugghghghgh 07:06 AG: sorry I'm just like not getting over this 07:06 CA: Ahh no vent... 07:06 CA: I had to do the same... 07:06 AG: sigh 07:07 AG: anyway yeah if you could help me out with tlaloc so I'm not a total loser with four empty quadrants and a plethora of people saying they just want to be friends lmk 07:07 AG: and thanks for the headsup on jossik. I'll think about it but I'm pretty sure I just want to be friends 07:08 AG: er..... hm. I may be being slightly hypocritical here, that's something to think about. woops. 07:08 CA: Ah no problem hun... 07:08 AG: ehehe 07:08 AG: well, I'll try to catch up soon, thanks 07:08 AG: bye 07:08 -- aibohphilicGapeseed AG gave up trolling chessAficionado CA at 19:08 --